Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)
The video game Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets was released in 2002. It was published by Electronic Arts and developed by Eurocom for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, and GameCube systems. It was simultaneously ported to the PC/MAC and the Game Boy Advance and Game Boy Colour handheld systems. Characters Note: not all characters appear in all versions of the game. *Harry Potter: Main character and only playable character. *Ron Weasley: Harry's best friend, usually seen leading Harry to class or to the Quidditch stadium, or in cut scenes. In the PC/MAC game, Ron usually leads Harry to challenges instead of classes. *Hermione Granger: a brainy girl who is rarely with Harry most of the game, except in cut scenes. She is petrified toward the end of the game. In the PC/MAC game, she also leads Harry to classes. *Ginny Weasley: Ron's little sister, who Harry has to rescue at the end of the game. In the PS2, GameCube and XBox versions, Harry also has to find several things that she lost in Diagon Alley. *Fred and George Weasley: twins, older brothers of Ron and Ginny. They have a very minor role in the PC/MAC version (they set up the bean trading system seen throughout the school and grounds), but in the PS2/GameCube/XBox versions, they give Harry a refresher on the Flipendo spell, teach him how to toss gnomes, and once back at Hogwarts, they open a shop in Gryffindor Tower where Harry can purchase items like Stink Pellets and Dungbombs, Famous Witches and Wizards cards, and the Alohomora spellbook. The shop is only open at night and on the last day before you enter the Great Hall. *Neville Longbottom: one of Harry's roommates; a clumsy, forgetful boy. In the PS2/GameCube/XBox versions he gets trapped behind a tapestry, and Harry has to find the Diffindo spell in order to free him. He is not present in the PC/MAC game. *Draco Malfoy: Harry's archenemy, usually found sneaking around at night. Harry also duels him at the Dueling Club. In the PC/MAC game, Malfoy is also seen at the House Point Ceremonies. *Moaning Myrtle: a ghost who haunts the second-floor girls' bathroom. *Albus Dumbledore: the Headmaster of Hogwarts. While normally absent from a good part of the game, he features prominently in a cutscene in which he tells Harry that he does not think that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin. He also appears at the end of each day to announce the latest house point totals. *Professor Snape: the Potions teacher. Known for being unusually strict, he is usually to be found in the dungeons, near his classroom. In the PC/MAC game, if you get caught in the Slytherin common room while running away, Snape shows up and punishes Harry. *Professor McGonagall: the Transfiguration teacher. Her classroom is located on the left side of the second floor in the PC/MAC version. Also in the PC/MAC version, she isn't seen very often because Harry doesn't have any Transfiguration classes. There is a time in between classes/challenges when the classroom has just been open when McGonagall is holding a class. If Harry enters the classroom, she will give him a warning and send him out. If Harry enters a second time, McGonagall will take 5 house points away. She also leads Harry to Dumbledore's study when Nearly Headless Nick has been petrified. *Professor Flitwick: the Charms teacher. His classroom is located on the right side of the second floor in the PC/MAC version. *Professor Lockhart: the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. His classroom is located on the third floor. He also is in charge of the dueling club, and accompanies Harry and Ron into the chamber. *Hagrid: a very large half-man, half-giant, usually found in his cottage on the grounds. He is also seen in a cutscene where he is taken away to Azkaban. In the Xbox and PS2 games he is in the Leaky Cauldron *Professor Sprout: the Herbology teacher. She teaches in the greenhouses, which are located on the right-hand side of the grounds. *Madam Hooch (PS2, GameCube and XBox): the Flying teacher. She teaches a flying lesson in an outside lawn area, and thereafter is always found there during the day if Harry wants to try to improve his score on the flight training course. *Oliver Wood (PS2, GameCube and XBox, and PC/MAC): Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. He calls Harry to his first Quidditch practice of the year, and thereafter is always found at the Quidditch stadium during the day if Harry wants to try to improve his practice time for catching the Golden Snitch. In the PC/MAC version, Wood appears after Harry's first Defence Against the Dark Arts Class. Wood leads Harry to the Quidditch pitch, and re-teaches Harry how to play Quidditch. *Percy Weasley (PS2 and XBox, and PC/MAC): a Gryffindor prefect, older brother of Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Percy can be found in the Gryffindor Tower study room at night; he does not like to be disturbed, and will throw Harry out of the room if he sees or hears him. Unfortunately, the only way to reach Fred and George's shop (see above) is through the study room. In the PC/MAC game, Percy is only seen in Gryffindor tower if Harry visits there in between classes/challenges. *Peeves, a goofy looking poltergeist. Harry meets him repeatedly in the game. This is also the first and only game in which he is shown to have a "napping place" and the ability to shrink. Spells :Note: Not all spells are available in all versions of the game. *Flipendo (all versions): triggers switches and moves objects. Harry learned this spell in Philosopher's Stone. Harry always begins the game with this spell. *Alohomora (all versions except GBC and PS1): unlocks magical locks, including those found on doors and locked chests. Harry learned this spell in Philosopher's Stone. In the PC/MAC version, Harry knows the spell at the start of the game. In the PS2/GameCube/XBox versions, he has to purchase it at Fred and George's shop. In the GBA version it is an unlockable. You have to collect every Wizard and Witche's Cards to obtain him. *Lumos (all versions except GBA, GBC and PS1): illuminates the caster's wand. Harry also learned this spell in Philosopher's Stone. In the PC/MAC version, Harry knows the spell at the start of the game. In the PS2/GameCube/XBox versions, he finds it in Knockturn Alley. *Skurge (all versions except PS1): clears Ectoplasm (an "unpleasant greenish substance left behind by certain ghostly beings", in the words of Professor Flitwick) out of doorways and off floors. Harry may learn this spell in Charms (PC/MAC version), during a late-night adventure (PS2/XBox/GC versions), when looking for the book Hogwarts: A History in the Hogwarts Library's Restricted Section (GBA), or when reads Filch's Kwikspell letter (GBC). *Expelliarmus (all versions except GBA): in wizard duels, deflects spells cast by your opponent. It is not available outside of duels (PC/MAC). It can be also learned in Defence Against the Dark Arts (PS2/XBox/GC), in Duelling Class (available outside of duels) (GBC), or at the while duelling Burrow (PS1). Also, in the PS1 version, this spell doesn't deflect other spells, but disarms the opponent and puts an end to the duel. *Diffindo (all versions except GBC, GBA and PS1): "dead-heads" Venomous Tentaculas and Spiky Bushes, may be used to sever certain vines, spider webs, and hanging tapestries. Harry learns this spell in Herbology (PC/MAC/PS2), or during a late-night adventure (PS2/XBox/GC). *Mimblewimble (PC/MAC): in wizard duels, causes your opponent to become inarticulate and unable to cast their next spell properly. Not available outside of duels. *Rictusempra (PC/MAC): stuns magical creatures and, in wizard duels, "knocks back" your opponent, causing them to lose stamina. Harry learns this spell in his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. *Spongify (PC/MAC): activates certain "Spongify" carpets and paved floor specially marked with the symbol of the spell. Harry learns this spell in his second Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. *Avifors (PS2/XBox/GC): turns statues into birds. Learned in Transfiguration. *Incendio (All versions except PC/MAC): shoots a blast of fire from Harry's wand. Used to light torches, clear away spider webs, and in combat against spiders and fire crabs. Learned in Charms (PS2/XBox/GC), in Gringotts' underground (GBA), or in Herbology (GBC). *Verdimillious (GBC and PS1): this spell is used in duelling and shoots green sparks at the opponent, and Harry already knows this spell at the beginning of the game (GBC), or unveils hidden platforms (pretty much the same as Lumos in the PC/MAC version) and Harry learns it on a private Defence Against the Darks Arts Class (PS1). *Vermillious (GBC): shoots red and orange sparks at the opponent. Harry already knows this spell at the start of the game. *Informous (GBC): adds a brief description and the opponent's weaknesses and strengths to the Folio Bruti. Arthur Weasley teaches this spell to Harry. *Mucus Adnauseam (GBC). weakens the opponent and makes damage to him each turn. Harry learns it from Moaning Myrtle. *Petrificus Totalus (GBC): petrifies a opponent. Harry learns this spell from Katie Bell in a side quest. *Fumos (GBC): creates smoke which forces the opponent to miss. Hermione knows this spell at the beginning of the game. Harry cannot learn this spell. *Wingardium Leviosa (GBA, GBC and PS1): makes objects or opponents fly. It is learned in Charms Class (GBA), or Harry already knows the spell at the start of the game (PS1). In GBC it is only seen in a minigame. *Locomotor Mortis (PS2/XBox/GC): Prefects cast this spell at Harry if they see him wandering around the castle after curfew or in restricted areas. It locks his legs and holds him in place until they catch up and discipline him. Harry cannot learn this spell. Harry also learns, in Potions, how to make a Wiggenweld Potion, which replenishes his stamina after he's been injured. The two main ingredients are Wiggentree Bark and Flobberworm Mucus. Debugging Debug mode can be acessed in the PC/MAC versions of the game. It includes cheats like level selection, ghost mode and others. See direction how to turn on the debug on MAC at ign.com See direction how to turn on the debug on PC at gamesover.com Behind the scenes *In the PC/MAC game for Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, there is a background character named Marilyn who is a blonde Hufflepuff that collects curious objects. As an inside joke, in the PC/MAC game for the Chamber of Secrets, there is another extra, Arthur, who is stated to be Marilyn's younger brother and shares her strange hobby. *In the PC, MAC, XBox, GC, and PS2 games, Ron states that the Ford Anglia is parked in Charing Cross Road. This is a real London street and the location in the Harry Potter universe of The Leaky Cauldron *Peeves appears in this game, despite not appearing in any of the films to date. *In the PC/MAC versions there is a secret level, known as the Gryffindor Challenge. It's only accessible with the debug mode. At the gryffindor common room, go up to the balcony, and press the delete key next to help key, then hold the arrow key through the door, then press the delete key again, the game will then load. There are 9 secrets, and 10 challenge stars there. There is no timer for this level. See also *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' External links *Official website * de:Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Spiel) Category:Video games